


Just my Luck

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [74]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Until Soulmates meet, one of them always has bad luck, while the other always has good luck. And Sansa Stark clearly has the bad luck. It's even that bad that she manages to crash into crown prince Jon Targaryen. Just when she thought life couldn't get any worse.





	Just my Luck

“I’m sorry…” Sansa shook her head while she held her backpack upside down. “I swear I had it just a few minutes ago.” Her cheeks were blushing and pearls of sweat covered her forehead. She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed the melted chocolate stains on her book.

Of course. As if losing her wallet wasn’t bad luck enough already.

“Excuse me.” A hard shoulder brushed hers. “Is that the last one?” A blond haired woman with green eyes pointed at the apple-blue-sea-green silk on the counter. “It's exactly the color I was looking for.”

Sansa looked up. “I’m sorry, but I had it first and it’s also the exact color I was looking for.”

“Do you have your wallet or not, miss?” The boy behind the counter raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. A few minutes ago he had actually been quite friendly and charming, but now there was nothing but coldness and annoyance in his glance.

Sansa shook her head. “I must have lost it between here and the baker. I can go see if I can maybe find it back.” She carefully put everything in her backpack again and closed it to make sure she wouldn’t lose or damage anything else.

“In that case…” The boy behind the counter grabbed the beautifully coloured silk and handed it to the blond haired lady. “That is 50 dragons, lady Lannister.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and she threw the backpack over her shoulder while she stormed out of the shop. 

Everyone who said that you got used to having bad luck all the time, must have been the one with the good luck all the time. There was no way anyone could be okay with this, could just accept this, could patiently wait for their soulmate to arrive with the good luck to finally even the odds. Being the one with the permanent bad luck sucked. 

It meant constantly losing important stuff at even more important moments. It meant never getting the benefit of the doubt. And it meant that whatever could go wrong, always went wrong.

“Hey!”

Sansa stood abruptly still when she crashed into a handsome looking boy and her jaw dropped when she noticed who he was. As if things couldn’t get any worse, she also really had to make a fool of herself in front of crown prince Jon Targaryen.

Perfect, absolutely perfect. If her soulmate wouldn’t show up any time soon, she’d have to lock herself up somewhere, safely tucked away from the big bad outside world, to prevent even further damage.

“My apologies, your majesty. I am afraid I was not entirely looking where I was going.” Her already heated cheeks warmed up even more and the color of her skin was now probably matching the color of her hair.

He had his hands firmly on her shoulders to steady him and when their glances met a smile spread across his face. “I’m not complaining when a beautiful girl bumps into me.” He winked and Sansa felt her heart skipping a beat in her chest.

“O, that happens daily to you?” Sansa raised her eyebrows and she crossed her arms in front of her.

Jon shrugged. “I'm the crown prince. It’s hard to say if it’s always by accident or mostly on purpose. But I’ve always been lucky.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. 

The crown prince was always lucky. Well, that made sense since he was the crown prince. Royals never got the bad luck. Probably because that bad and good luck thing already started before they were even born. They became princes because they got the good luck. That had to be it. It was at the very least really unfair.

“Good for you.” She shook his arms off and stepped back. Surprisingly enough she managed to do so elegantly. “Have a great rest of your life then.”

“Hey…” Jon reached for her hand, but missed her wrist by an inch. “Please…” He moved his arms and he widened his eyes while he tripped over his own legs and fell in a puddle of mud on the black cobbles.

Sansa raised her eyebrows, but then she realised that this was the crown prince and quickly she stepped towards him and reached out her hand. “Your majesty? Is everything alright?”

“I think so…” The frown on his forehead deepened and he stared at his expensive clothes, now covered in dirt. “This has never happened to me before. Never.” He shook his head and he stared at himself in absolute disbelief before he placed his hand in Sansa’s and allowed her to help him up.

Sansa couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “Welcome to my world.” She kept on holding onto his hand. “I'm Sansa, by the way.” 

“Miss?” 

Sansa closed her eyes and let out another sigh when the moment was interrupted by the high pitched voice of a small girl. 

“Is this yours?” The girl walked towards her and in her hand she held the wallet Sansa had lost about twenty minutes ago. “I found it a few blocks back and I heard you telling that cashier that you had lost your wallet, so I thought…”

Sansa grabbed the wallet and her fingers trembled when she opened it. Much to her surprise all her money, the 50 dragons she had collected to finally buy that dreamlike fabric she had wanted for months now, was still in there. “Thank you…” Her voice trembled and quickly she took one of the dragons and placed it in the girl’s hand. “Here, you deserved this.” 

With a happy smile on her face the girl rushed away and disappeared into the nearest candy store.

“Wow…” Sansa stared at her wallet and then she looked up at the crown prince. “That never happened to me before…” Her eyes widened when her mind pieced the pieces of the puzzle together. “O shit…”

Jon cocked his head. “What's wrong?”

Sansa swallowed. “You just tripped for the very first time in your life, because you’ve always had good luck.” She spoke slowly to give Jon the chance to let the words sink in. “And I’ve just gotten something back I’ve lost for the very first time in my life, because I’ve always had bad luck.”

“And it happened right after we bumped into each other.” Jon’s eyes widened and then the smile on his face brightened. “It's you.”

Sansa had stopped breathing, but eventually she nodded. “It's me. It’s you. It’s…” She couldn’t find the right words to describe the feelings going through her. “Oh my God, I’m gonna be the next Queen.” She was not sure if that was good luck or bad luck.

Jon wrapped his arms around her however and lifted her up to twirl her around. “And what a wonderful Queen you will be."


End file.
